vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cure Happy
|-|Hoshizora Miyuki= |-|Cure Happy= |-|Princess Happy= |-|Ultra Cure Happy= Summary Miyuki (Emily in English translations) it the main protagonist of Smile Precure (Glitter Force) and the leader of the group. She's a cheerful, determined, and energetic but silly girl who always tries to remain positive regardless of what happens and loves picture books and fairy tales with happy endings. After meeting a fairy named Candy and tried to protect her from Wolfrun, her hidden powers have awoken and gained the ability to turn into Cure Happy (Glitter Lucky), who wields the power of light. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | At least 5-A Name: Hoshizora Miyuki (Emily in English translations), Cure Happy (Glitter Lucky) Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Pretty Cure, The winkling and shining light of the future. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation (She has the power of holy light), Statistics Amplification, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Flight, Can summon a pegasus and a phoenix, Forcefield Creation, etc Attack Potency: Planet level (Overpowered Emperor Pierrot's Bad End Cannon and defeated him along side with the other Cure.) | At least Large Planet level (Overpowered and defeated Emperor Pierrot in his final form, along with the other Cures.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Fought Joker, who managed to react to Cure Peace's lightning attacks and Wolfrun, who's comparable to Joker.) | Massively Hypersonic flight speed (Traveled to the atmosphere in mere seconds during the final clash with Emperor Pierrot.) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (Comparable to Cure Sunny, who can lift at least over 100 ton) Striking Strength: Planet Class | At least Large Planet Class Durability: Planet level (Tanked Emperor Pierrot's Bad End cannon) | At least Large Planet level (Survived a direct assault from Emperor Pierrot's hand) Stamina: Extremely high (Still capable of fighting despite taking a great deal of damage) Range: Several meters physically; kilometers via Light and Energy based attacks Standard Equipment: Smile Pact, Princess Candle Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: She becomes tired and loses a lot of energy after using her signature moves. She eventually overcame this weakness, however..... Notable Attacks/Techniques: Happy Shower: Happy traces a heart with her hands, grabs it, and then unleashes a pink beam of light from her hands at her foe. Cinderella Happy Shower: A significantly stronger version of Happy Shower that requires her Princess form to use. Happy creates a large pink heart of light above her and fires it towards her target. Shining Happy Shower: Cure Happy becomes surrounded with pink energy, which forms a heart, and fires a massive stream of light at her opponent while being within the heart-shaped energy. She can also fire this technique into the air to unleash a rain of multiple pink light beams. Forcefield: Happy can create a rainbow-colored forcefield in front of her. Key: Cure Happy and Princess Happy | Ultra Cure Happy Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Rod Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Princesses Category:Pretty Cure Category:Schoolgirls Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 5